Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: United Swing
by Sage the Hedgehog
Summary: After Yuya and Yuzu fine a person named Sage in the park, they help him try to discover who he is. (Sorry if this isn't the best Summary) Also I don't own the image
1. A New arrival

_**First things First, this is my very first Yugioh fanfic as I wanted to try something out. So if the Characters are a bit OOCed or if the Duels aren't the greatest/interesting I'm just getting the hang of it so please bear with me. Any creative criticism would be nice, please don't be that guy I wanna get better and I know that I'm not very good yet. Think of this chapter as a Beta I'll go back and fine tone things in the future. So R&R I'll greatly appreciate it. I own nothing but my O.C and O.C cards.**_

* * *

Flames, destruction, it was the end of the world, people were screaming as a loud roar echoed through the skies jumping from one building to another was a male teen whole had a small smile on his face as his duel disk was activated he was staring down five dragons each with green markings glowing while the rest of their body was shrouded in darkness.

"Did you really think that you stood a chance against me? Someone who's gained the powers of a God? I'll admit you've given me the biggest challenge yet but that's to be expected from my formal rival the Sorcerer King." A voice from the dragon called out, "But look at you now, barely managing to hold on, this is the end of you my old friend. I am the true and only King!"

The male let out a small chuckle, "The end of the Sorcerer King huh? Alright fine if my life is coming to an end I'll make the best of it can't allow myself to die in a boring way, but before that there's something I must do first," The male placed his hand on the top of his deck smiling he feeling his hand shaking, was it because of fear? The fear of death? Was it the excitement and anticipation of fighting a strong opponent? Or was it sadness having to fight somebody who's fallen to darkness? He didn't know, but he knew one thing and one thing alone, "I will free your heart from this darkness ending your little playtime as a God here and now my friend. Ore no turn!" Upon that announcement and drawing his card he felt something strike the back of neck hearing a female voice say, "I'm sorry but please, let me handle this," before everything began to fade to black.

* * *

"Come on Yuzu no need to pull me so hard," In the ever lively city of Maiami City, two teens were making their way to the park for a day of peace and quiet. The person being forcefully pulled was a Male named Yuya Sakaki.

The person pulling was a female named Yuzu Hiragi, "Oh sorry," She let's go of her childhood friend's wrist with an embarrassed blush.

Yuya didn't wanna admit anything, do to the risk of being hit by the fan, but she had a gorilla like strength to her, "Just try not to break my hand next time that happens," He pleased rubbing his wrist to dull the pain, "So why did you drag me all the way to the park again?"

Yuzu placed her hands on her hips and leaned towards him, "You've been dueling non stop for the past 24 hours Yuya. I understand you wanting to know more about Pendulum summoning but you need a break,"

Yuya let out a small chuckle before nodding, "Alright, I know you're only looking out for me so I'll do what you want,"

Yuzu smiled back as they entered the park, "Plus today seems like a very nice day, kinda sad that we could have had a picnic or something,"

Yuya nodded in agreement the air was super fresh too making the male teen feel a lot better, "Man it's days like this where I wish I could let Odd-Eyes out without having to be in a duel, I bet that it'll love days like these as much as I do,"

Said dragon let out a small howl in agreement, wanting to run around like during action duels, as Yuya smiled grew a bit in response.

Yuzu let out a small giggle before she spotting something that caught her eyes within Yuya's shirt, "Yuya I think your pendent is glowing."

"Whoa really?" Yuya looked down and pulled it out saw that it was glowing dimly, 'This happened when my cards turned into Pendulum cards,' Yuya thought before he saw Odd-Eyes appear in front of him letting out a howl, 'Odd-Eyes?' Yuya looked over to where Odd-Eyes was looking at Yuzu seemed to follow Yuya's gaze as they both saw someone face down in the grass, "Oi are you okay?" Yuya called out as he and Yuzu approached the person with the two kneeling down near him as Yuya flipped him over, beside looking around a year or two older than them they saw that he was wearing a black colored shirt along long black colored coat in which he wore like a cape similar to how Yuya wears his jacket. He also had on a pair black and gray colored pants. Around his neck was a black colored spikey choker and he had a pair of gray fingerless gloves and a pair of shoes that matched the color of his gloves.

Yuzu placed two of her fingers against his neck feeling a small pulse, "Okay he's still alive, he seems to be unconscious"

Yuya let out a small sigh of relief, "That's good, but what do we do now we can't just leave him here," Yuya then snapped his fingers, "Come on Yuzu we're talking him to You Show."

Yuzu gave Yuya a small smile, he was always like this willing to help out others nodding she said, "Alright Yuya let's get him there as fast as we can,"

* * *

"Hey I think he's finally coming too," Yuzu commented.

Fluttering open was a pair of shining sapphire blue colored eyes the male Yuya and Yuzu brought to You Show began to sit up however he felt a massive headache plus a rush dizziness, "Whoa whoa rest up," Yuzu stated in a motherly like tone as

The male let out a small "Huh…" Before allowing his head to fall back down onto the couch, "That was a very unpleasant feeling that I didn't need,"

"Are you okay?" Yuya asked in concern.

"Give me a moment," He closed his eyes took a deep breath and said to himself, "Alright body please stop being stubborn," After saying that he began sitting up once again not getting a feeling wave of dizziness or the want to puke his guts out he opened his eyes and gave Yuya and Yuzu a bright smile which they returned, "Feeling great, but ummm who are you two? I don't think we've met before."

"Oh my name is Yuzu Hiragi," She introduced with a slight bow as Yuya waved, "And I'm Yuya Yuya Sakaki,"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Yuya, you too Yuzu, the name's Sage." He greeted smiling as he began to get a good look at this surroundings none of this seems familiar to the male teen, "Soooo where am I you two?"

"You're in the lobby area of You Show School," Yuya answered.

"You Show School?" Sage looked ever more confused now.

"It's a school owned by my dad," Yuzu informed him.

"Ahhh okay got it." Sage said with a nod.

"So if you don't mind us asking, what were you doing out cold in the park?" Yuzu asked.

"Wait run that by me again? I was out cold in the park?" Sage asked.

"Yeah there we found ya Sage," Yuya told him.

"Why would I be there?" He asked himself out loud putting in a thinking look, "Hmmm well if you want me to be 100% honest I don't even know or remember how I got into the park, let alone how I got knocked out," Sage answered as he crossed his arms asking himself, what could he have done to end up in the park but nothing is coming to mind, "Actually beside now, everything seems to be one big blur,"

"One big blur? Could it be that you have amnesia?" Yuya questioned.

"You know Yuya that's not outside the realms of possibly," Sage said, "My mind is a total blank at the moment," He began tapping his head to try and get something out of his brain but nothing only static, "Yeah nothing,"

"Hmmm, do you have anything on you? Maybe you have something that could jog your memory," Yuzu suggested.

"That's not a bad idea actually," Sage got off the couch and gave himself a pat down before he reached into his cape and pulled out a Silver colored duel disk, from seeming out of nowhere, as Yuya's eyes sparkled.

"You're a duelist Sage?" He asked.

Sage tapped his head before nodding, "Yeah actually. Wait give me a sec I know my deck is on me," Sage tossed the duel disk on the couch as seeing it made him remember where he always keeps his deck, he reached to his waist taking a pouch, which looked pretty old, off his belt before he opens it and took out his deck "Yeah this takes me back, I am a duelist."

"This is perfect then," Yuya began before he pointed at Sage in an overly dramatic fashion, "Sage I challenge you to a Duel!"

"Yuya are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Yuzu questioned before she let out a small sigh, "Come on Yuya you don't really believe that a Duel would work right?"

Sage felt a huge amount of excitement bubble up inside him as he pointed back at Yuya with an equal amount of Dramatic fashion, "I accept your challenge Yuya Sakaki!"

"Wait what!? Sage you're going along with this?" Yuzu asked looking Sage with a dumbfounded expression, she couldn't believe what she just heard, "Don't tell me that you believe that a duel can help you get your memory back,"

"Hey it doesn't matter to me if this duel helps me with my memory or not, I'm just a person who can't just back away from a challenge," Sage commented.

Yuzu let out a small groan, she pitched the bridge of her nose still couldn't believe what she was hearing "Fine I'll get the stage ready,"

"Thanks Yuzu follow me Sage," He commented.

* * *

Yuya and Sage stood opposite of each other, Sage on the left and Yuya on the right, "You know being on the left makes me feel like a heel for some reason."

"Wait you get that feeling too?" Yuya asked with a small laugh, "But I can't wait to show you Pendulum summoning."

"Pendulum summoning?" Sage asked.

"Oh you'll see," Yuya answered in a vag tone.

"Ohhhh this makes me even more excited to see what this Pendulum summoning is about," Sage said with a big smile.

"Yuzu is everything ready?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah almost just give me a sec," Yuzu said, "Action Field on!"

With a white flash of light the box the two duelist were in covering his eyes, when opening them Sage looked around them and let out a, "Whoa…" He was in complete and utter awe at what he was seeing. They were in the middle of an Amusement park packed with a roller coaster, a ferris wheel, a Marry-go-round and more, "Soooo coool. What is this?"

"This is an action field. This takes dueling to a whole new level," Yuya informed, "I thought that our duel should be an action duel,"

"An action duel huh? Sounds interesting," Sage admitted, "Alright let's get this duel started.

"I was thinking the same thing, now time for the chant," Yuya said "_**Duelist Locked in battle**_."

"_**Kicking that earth and dancing in the air with their monster**_" Yuzu joined

"_**They Storm though this field! Behold! This is the Newest and Greatest Evolution in Dueling**_" Yuya continued.

Sage seemed to have caught on, "_**Action**_"

_**Duel!**_

_**Yuya: 4000 Hand: 5**_

_**Sage: 4000 Hand: 5**_

With a loud explosion Action Cards spread all across the amusement park, "You can go first Sage," Yuya offered to the amnesic teen.

"Alright Yuya, Ore no turn!" Upon that announcement and drawing his card he looked at his opening hand plus the card he drew a small idea popped into his head, "I summon Twilight Magician Girl," Appearing, as the name suggests, was a female magician with yellowish short hair wearing a long orange dress.

_**(Twilight Magician Girl - LIGHT- Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect - Scale 3 - Level 4 - 1500/1000)**_

"Now Twilight Magician Girl's effect allows me to add 1 Level 4 or lower 'Magician Girl' monster from my deck to my hand," Sage's deck shuffled before a card popped out, "I'm adding Umbra Nova Magician Girl from my deck to my hand," He said showing Yuya the card before adding it to his hand, 'Dammit I forgot what some of these cards do! I added a tuner monster to my hand, totally forgetting what Tuner monsters are for,' He did a double take looked at Twilight Magician Girl's card it looked like a half monster half spell card, 'And what the hell is a Pendulum monster? Hold on a sec, didn't Yuya say something about Pendulum summoning? No time to think about this now," Sage selected two cards from his hand, "I then set two reverse cards and end my turn,"

In the control room Yuzu placed her hand on her chin, "Magician Girls? I've never heard of that archetype before. Let's see what it does,"

_**(Sage: 4000 Hand: 4)**_

_**(Yuya: 4000 Hand: 5)**_

"Seems like a good start," Yuya said, "Ore no turn!" Yuya drew his card, "Alright I'll start things off by activating the spell card Pendulum Call, this card allows me to add 2 Magician Pendulum monsters from my deck to my hand," Yuya said revealing the two monsters he added to his hand, "I'm adding Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician to my hand, then I set scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer," Yuya announced as two spellcaster type monsters appeared in blue pillars above was a large blue crystal swings like a Pendulum, "Now with this I can summon monsters 2 through 7," Yuya informed, "First I normal summon Entermate Skullcrobat Joker from my hand," Entermate Skullcrobat Joker was a jester like monster, "Entermate Skullcrobat Joker effect activates when it's normal summoned I can add 1 'Entermate,' 'Magician', or 'Odd-Eyes' from my deck to my hand. Imma add my ace monster 'Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon,' from my deck to my hand," Yuya showed Sage Odd-Eyes, "Now Swing my Pendulum soul, draw an arc across the white ether _**PENDULUM SHOKAN**_ come forth my monsters!" A portal opened up and two monsters appeared a blue-colored swordfish with a top hat and a crimson colored dragon with red and green colored eyes, "Entermate Sword Fish, and a Dragon with wonderful dual colored eyes Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes let out a loud roar upon being summoned.

_**(Entermate Skullcrobat Joker - DARK- Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effects - Scale 8 - Level 4 - 1800/100)**_

_**(Entermate Sword Fish- WATER - Fish/Effects- Level 2 - 600/600)**_

_**(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon - DARK- Dragon/Pendulum/Effect - Scale 4 - Level 7 - 2500/2000)**_

"Whoa…. So this is Pendulum summoning," Sage commented, "You just summoned two monster's at the same time with one of them being a Level 7."

"Like it huh?" Yuya asked, "This is a Summoning method I made recently, as long as I have monster's in the Pendulum zone I can summon monsters in between the scales,"

Sage nodded, "Okay, I understand," He said very impressed that Yuya was able to create a summoning method. His respect for him grew a good bit.

Yuya jumped uptop Odd-Eyes as the Dragon began to run off much to Sage's confusion before remembering, 'Those cards that scattered at the beginning of the duel…'

Yuya picked up one of the cards, "First I activate Entermate Sword Fish's effect I can target 1 monster you control can decrease that monster's ATK by 600," Entermate Sword Fish made copies of himself and stabbing around Twilight Magician Girl whined in pain feeling herself getting weaker, "Then I activate Power Gem this increases the attack of 1 monster I control by 800, and my target is my Odd-Eyes" Yuya informed.

_**(Twilight Magician Girl: 1500-600=900)**_

_**(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: 2500 + 800= 3200)**_

"Now I attack Twilight Magician Girl with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," Yuya declared as he chanted, "With those dual colored eyes lay waste to all you see _**Spiral Strike Burst!**_" Yuya's dragon jumped up into the air before shooting a stream of flames at Twilight Magician Girl destroying her as Sage felt a small amount of heat sending him skidding back a bit, 'I felt that?" Sage shook his head before shouting, "I activate both of my reverse cards, Magical Restoration and Magical Comeback," Two Trap cards flipped up in front of Sage one with the image of a person being surrounded by a green aura while a Magician Girl like monster was tapping them with her wand, the second trap card had two Magician Girl monsters flying out of what looked like a bottomless pit, "Magical Restoration effect if 'Magician Girl' monster is destroyed by battle or card effects, I regain equal to the destroyed monster's original attack, afterwards I draw 1 card."

_**(Sage: 4000 - 2300 + 1500 = 3200)**_

"And Magician Comeback effect allows me to add 2 Magician Girl Monsters from my deck to my hand if a Level 4 or higher 'Magician Girl' Monster is destroyed by battle or card effects." Sage informed.

"Whoa, not only did he regain his Life but he managed to add three cards to his hand," Yuzu exclaimed, "So is Sage's deck a strategy deck? Did Sage goat Yuya into attacking his monster just so he could increase his resorceres?"

Meanwhile, thanks to his trap cards effects Sage drew his card, before two other cards popped out, "I'm adding Entermate Cheer Magician Girl and Gardna Magician Girl from my deck to my hand,"

Yuya's ears perked up upon hearing Entermate but he decided to wait to talk about that, "My battle phase isn't over yet. I attack directly with Entermate Skullcrobat Joker and Entermate Sword Fish,"

"Sorry Yuya not going to happen as I send Gardna Magician Girl from my hand to the graveyard to reduce all battle damage 0 for now and the rest of the battle phase," A shield appeared in front of Sage causing Entermate Skullcrobat Joker and Entermate Sword Fish's attacks to bounce off it.

Yuya laughed, "You're better than I expected Sage, I didn't that you planned that far ahead, nor did I expect you to have a Entermate Monster."

Sage wagged his finger at Yuya, "I'm a Magician Yuya always expect the unexpected, but as for the Entermate Monster it seems that some cards in my deck supports both of our archetypes Yuya," Sage informed.

"Oh really? You know that just makes me think that you could be a Dueltiner," Yuya commented, "I set a card face down and end my turn there, also Odd-Eye's Attack goes back to normal"

_**(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: 3200 - 800 = 2500)**_

_**(Sage:3200 Hand: 7)**_

_**(Yuya:4000 Hand: 1)**_

"A Dueltainer huh?" That definitely sparked something within Sage, "Ore no Turn," Sage drew and as he did, he looked at his hand, then to Yuya's field, and back to his hand for one final time, "Ohhhhh okay I see now," Sage looked at Yuya, "Hey Yuya thanks you helped me remember how my card's work, now I can perform," He grabbed two cards from his hand placing them on the sides of light board, "For my first act, I set Pendulum scale 1 Dawn Magician Girl and scale 8 Dust Magician Girl," With that two Magicians appeared in blue lights like Yuya's Stargazer and Timegazers, much to the dumbfoundment of both Yuya and Yuzu as they shouted, "NO WAY!"

"But first since I control no monsters I can special summon Umbra Nova Magician Girl from my hand," Sage commented before he summoned a Magician who had a Gothic doll like appearances with a puffy black dress, "Now it's time to Swing my Pendulum soul, Draw a path of light towards a better and brighter future,_** PENDULUM SHOKAN**_, come forth my comrades!" From the portal came two monsters Twilight Magician Girl, and a new monster Entermate Cheer Magician Girl. She was wearing a pretty skimpy cheerleader outfit with two pom pom in her hands one red and the other green like Odd-Eyes eyes.

Yuya couldn't believe his eyes, he rubbed them to make sure he wasn't just seeing things but no this was totally real, 'H-how can someone know how to Pendulum summon? That's Impossible' He told himself. This was a massive blow to his pride seeing someone else perform the summoning method he created but he also felt slightly bad this duel was supposed to help Sage regain his memories, he shouldn't be selfish, actually as the creator shouldn't he be happy that some else know?

_**(Umbra Nova Magician Girl - DARK - Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect - Level 2 - 400/100)**_

_**(Entermate Cheer Magician Girl - LIGHT - Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect- Scale 5 - Level 3 - 1100/1000)**_

"Now I show direct your attention to Umbra Nova Magician Girl as she is what you call a Tuner monster and she is needed for my next trick,"

Yuzu gasped, "A tuner? Is it going to?"

"I Tune my Level 2 Umbra Nova Magician Girl with my Level 4 Twilight Magician Girl," Umbra Nova Magician Girl raised her wand before turning into two green rings while Twilight Magician Girl jumped into the rings, she turned into outlines before transforming into four stars as Sage began his chant, "As the stars begin to align, a new path of hope is born! Now spread your beautiful wings and soar through the heavenly skies at the speed of sound!**_ SYNCHRO SHOKAN!_** Level 6! Majestic Nova Synchro Magician Girl." Appearing was Magician with the appearance of around 16 years old. She wore a white colored shoulder-less combat dress with a light blue sleeveless vest. Her White and blue colored shoes reached above her knees with her boots witching her knees as she didn't want to show too much of her legs or skin in general. She had long snowy white hair which reached her back with a pair of turquoise colored eyes. On her back were very beautiful transparent glass like fairy wings which sparkled. She had a white and blue colored wand with a turquoise orb and a wings outstretched from the orb.

_**(Majestic Nova Synchro Magician Girl - WIND - Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect -Level 6 - 2500/2000)**_

"Whoa not only Pendulum but Synchro as well?," Yuzu commented as she couldn't believe what she was seeing either.

"Oh man I'm sooo glad I remembered what a Tuner monster does," Sage placed his hands on his hips, "Long time no see, Majestic Nova" Sage greeted as the Synchro monster waved a She turned and smiled at him, "Looks like you're little idea is workin' Yuya," He looked at the younger boy who still had a look of dumbfoundment, "Ummm Yuya?"

"Oh ummm yeah," Yuya finally snapped back to this rulum as he gave a small laugh, "Sorry I just wasn't expecting you to Pendulum Summon then Synchro Summon," He admitted.

"Oh my gosh sorry Yuya I got so excited to show my performances I totally forgot, I hope I didn't hurt your feelings…" Sage said as he felt bad for stealing his new friend's thing.

Yuya began waving his arms around in a panic, "No no no no I was more shocked than anything, I mean that fact that you can Pendulum summon kinda makes me happy seeing as I am the creator, but small question how did you get Twilight back?"

"Oh well apparently Twilight was sent to my Extra deck when she was destroyed by Odd-Eyes," Sage informed

Yuya rubbed his chin and nodded, "Oh okay so Pendulum Monsters are sent to the Extra Deck when destroyed and you Pendulum summon them back? You learn something new everyday," It made Yuya happy to learn something new about his new summoning method, what made Yuya even happier was how Sage was talking like an Entertainment Duelist, that lead Yuya to better believe that Sage was a Dueltainer before losing his memories and that this duel was helping him remember that, "Come on Sage let's continue, we have people watching, or at least a person."

"I was thinking the same thing Yuya. By the way since I used Umbra Nova as a Synchro Material I draw a card," After drawing his card Sage ran off from where he was to look for a card that Yuya used he jumped on top of a popcorn cart while picking up the card, 'Better save this for later,' He thought, "I set this card and now Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon With Majestic Nova," Sage announced as the Synchro Magician spread with her wings with them glowling a turquoise color before shooting into the sky

"Is he going for a Mutual destruction?" Yuzu questioned which was soon answered, "Entermate Cheer Magician Girl's effect during the battle phase all 'Entermate' and Magician Girl monsters I control gain 500 ATK, Pump up Magic!" Entermate Magician Girl did a cheer routine as Majestic Nova let out a small war cry feeling her power up.

_**(Entermate Cheer Magician Girl: 1100 + 500 = 1600)**_

_**(Majestic Nova Synchro Magician Girl: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

"This is bad come on Odd-Eyes," Yuya said as the dragon roared as Majestic Nova began swirling around herself as she spun into the air with Sage chanting, "Spread your wings and strike down all with your beauty and grace _**Cosmic Hurricane Impact!**_" Majestic Nova then did a backflip before dashing towards Odd-Eyes. Yuya finally jumped off Odd-Eyes as grabbed an Action card near the arcade, "I activate Miracle! This negates my Monster destruction and halfs the battle damage I take," Majestic Nova's Attack struck Odd-Eyes however the dragon endured it as Majestic retreated back to Sage

_**(Yuya: 4000-(500/2) = 3750)**_

"Alright now I attack Entermate Sword Fish with Entermate Cheer Magician Girl," Yuya looked around finding another action card nearby one of the stalls and went for it, "Oh no you don't," Sage began to look for an action card of his own

"Action Magic Evasion, I negate your attack," Yuya declared after finding one beneath a stuffed bear.

"I activate No Action this negates your action card," Sage retorted finding an action card in a bumper car Cheer Magician Girl's Attack continued destroying Yuya's Entermate Sword Fish.

_**(Yuya: 3750 - 1000 = 2750)**_

_**(Entermate Cheer Magician Girl: 1600 - 500 = 1100)**_

_**(Majestic Nova Synchro Magician Girl: 3000 - 500 = 2500)**_

"I set three cards face down and that's the end for me, all monsters I control have their attack points go back to normal" Sage commented as he had a giant smile on his face, "Yuya this has to be one of the funnest duels I've had,"

Yuya returned the smile, "I agree Sage this is a very fun duel isn't that right Odd-Eyes?" He asked patting the side of his Dragon as he let out a happy roar in agreement he could tell that Sage was strong, however there is something that's been bothering the Dragon, this Human's face looked familiar. Really Familiar.

_**(Sage's Life: 3200 Hand:2)**_

_**(Yuya's Life: 2750 Hand 1)**_

"Ore No Turn!" Yuya drew his card hand smiled, "Alright, it's time for my comeback, now using my set Pendulum scales I_** PENDULUM SHOKAN**_ Entermate Hammer Mammoth," Yuya account as an Elephant with a hammer on it's truck.

_**(Entermate Hammer Mammoth - EARTH - Beast/Effect - Level 6 - 2600/1800)**_

Yuya hoped back on top of Odd-Eyes and began to head to the ferris wheel to look for an action card as Yuya flipped up his face down, "I attack Entermate Cheer Magician Girl with Entermate Hammer Mammoth, and at this moment Hammer Mammo effect activates returning all Spell and trap cards back to the owners hands,"

_**(Entermate Cheer Magician Girl: 1100 + 500 = 1600)**_

_**(Majestic Nova Synchro Magician Girl: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

Sage once again clicked his tongue trying to find an Action card,"Cheer Magician Girl's effect activates," Sage said he looking around before seeing an Action card on a Monorail, "Majestic Nova help me out," She nodded as she grabbed Sage's hand flying him to the Monorail which was also heading to where they were he was going anyways. Sage grabbed the action card but couldn't keep a hold of it as his duel disk gave him a small shock causing him to drop it, lucky it wasn't painful just surprising, "What the hell?" Sage didn't have time to question as the Mammoth slammed Cheer Magician Girl it's hammer causing Sage to let out a small grunt as his Life drops.

_**(Sage's Life: 3200 - 1000 = 2200)**_

_**(Majestic Nova Synchro Magician Girl: 3000 - 500 = 2500)**_

"Wait what happened?" Sage looked at his hand then remembered, 'Oh right Yuya sent all of my back row to my hand and one of my face downs was the action card. So I can't have more than one action card in my hand at a time, good to know. I actually should maybe use this soon,' Sage thought.

"Now I activate my reverse trap card Entermate Flash, Since I control a Entermate Monster I can switch one monster you control to Defense position, and I choose your Majestic Nova." Yuya informed as Majestic Nova was flashed with a bright light causing her to cover her eyes taking a more defensive position, "then I activate the Action Magic: Piercing Blow, this card allows one monster I control to deal Piercing Damage, Now I attack Majestic Nova with Odd-Eyes, _**Spiral Strike Burst!**_When Odd-Eyes battles a special summoned monster battle damage is doubled! _**Reaction Force!**_"

"Doubled!?" Sage jumped off the Monorail onto nearby building 'I could use Majestic's effect but that would be no fun, but the action card I have in my hand is useless for now, or at least I don't wanna do it yet.' Sage though, "I activate Dawn Magician Girl's Pendulum-" However he spotting that both Dawn and Dusk Magician Girl were no longer on his field with his eyes whining in realizing he acted quickly he didn't want to lose his Magician yet, "I activate Majestic Nova's effect once per turn when a Monster attacks I can negate that attack! _**Cosmic Shield!**_" Sage declared as Majestic Nova's Wings began to glowling a turquoise color once again creating a shield of magical wind energy blocking Odd-Eyes flames, "Then she gains an extra 1000 attack until the end phase,"

_**(Majestic Nova Synchro Magician Girl: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

* * *

"Whoa this is so intense," Yuzu commented as she watched with the back and forth she couldn't tell who was winning, yeah Yuya had more life and monsters but Sage had a strong Synchro Monster on his side plus unpredictably so it was anybody's game in her eyes, but she was getting on the edge of her seat.

* * *

"I end my turn there," Yuya said.

_**(Majestic Nova Synchro Magician Girl: 3500 - 1000 = 2500)**_

_**(Yuya's Life: 2750 Hand: 0)**_

_**(Sage's Life: 2200 Hand: 6)**_

Suddenly Yuya began laughing once again, "You had that effect on you the whole time huh?"

"Yeah but I thought it would be boring if I activated my Majestic Nova's effects when Hammer Mammoth attacked," Sage admitted, "Gotta keep the people guessing,"

"Speaking like true dueltainer there Sage," Yuya said placing his hands on his hips as Sage let out a small laugh in response, "Hey thanks to you I've awaken my dormant Entertainment sprite, oh also I just fingered out something about Pendulum cards. Notice anything missing from my field?"

Now that Yuya got a good look, "Wait Dawn and Dusk aren't there anymore? Where did they go?"

"You can thank your little Mammoth for that because apparently Pendulum cards in the Pendulum zones are treated as Spell cards," Sage commented.

Yuya tapped his fist against his hand, "Ohhhh that explains the coloration,"

"Yeah it does, but the fun isn't over yet," Sage drew his card, hearing a small giggle from the card he just drew, looking at it he smiled, feeling a small pulse on his chest, he could tell that this card wanted to be summoned, 'Ohhh, this is going to be very interesting,' Sage thought before he cleared his throat seeing this card awoken an even bigger spark, "Hello everybody! I will love to welcome you to Sage's wonderful Magic show!" Yuya's smile grew bigger he knew that this would be good, "Alright for my first trick I reset my Pendulum scales," Sage placed Dawn and Dusk back into the Pendulum zone as Sage began to chant, "Now I'll like to welcome our man attraction, a wonderful magician with dual colored eyes, give a round of applause for Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician Girl!" She had a teen like appearance with short magenta colored hair which reached her shoulders. She had on a headband that looked like a pair of horns similar to the horns that Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon has. She wore a crimson colored sleeveless performer Magician coat that reached her that split into two tail-like flaps near the bottom of the coat near her, rather nice, butt. She left the coat unbutton which showed off a black colored short sleeved undershirt that revealed her midrid with a crimson mini skirt followed by a pair of red and green mitch match socks and red colored shoes. Lastly she had on a pair of crimson colored gloves which made her look like she had claws. Like what her name suggests she was a heterochromic with her left eye red and her right being green. She also carried a black baton wand which had two aches on the top that had red and green orbs respectively.

_**(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician Girl- DARK- Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect - Scale 4 - Level 6 - 2500/2000)**_

Yuya's Odd-eyes let out a joyful roar in response to Sage's Odd-Eyes appearance as the performer Magician waved at Yuya's Odd-Eyes with a bright smile on her face, 'Huh I wonder why Yuya's Odd-Eyes responded that way?' Sage thought to himself noticing the dragon's response, 'Could they know each other?' Sage places his hand on his chest, 'Also what do I feel more pumped than usual?'

"Oh wow you have an Odd-Eyes too!?" Yuya exclaimed in surprise which snapped Sage out of his thoughts, "You're just full of surprises. Man I don't know why but I'm feeling way more pumped now that your Odd-Eyes hit the field!"

"I know right!?" Sage didn't know why he was getting more pumped but he was having fun, "Plus I wanted to see our Odd-Eyes duke it out," Yuya's Odd-Eyes let out another roar as to challenge the female Magician as Sage's Odd-Eyes pointed her baton wand as the dragon accepting the challenge with a smile on her face, "Looks like our monsters are as eager as we are. Alright let's get this show on the road!" Sage announced before he began running towards the plaza area of the amusement park, Majestic Nova flew beside him while Sage's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician Girl clicked her heels with rollerblade appeared below her shoes and she began skating besides him with Yuya in close chase on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon as Sage activated his action card, "I activate Amuse Party! If my Life points are lower than my opponents, this increases my monster's attack equal to the difference in our Life Points until the end phase." Sage explained, "And my target is my Odd-Eyes."

_**(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician Girl: 2500 + 550 = 3,050)**_

"Battle! I attack your Odd-Eyes with my Odd-Eyes, and like your Odd-Eyes when my Odd-Eyes battles a special summoned monster the damage dealt is doubled!" Once again Sage began to chant, "With your beautiful Dual colored eyes lay waste to all you see, _**Spiral Strike Blast!**_" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician Girl spun her baton before blasting a burst of spiraling flames from it at her Dragon counterpart who responded kindly by shooting his own spiral of flames from his mouth resulting in a beam struggle between the two which Sage's Odd-Eyes was currently winning due to her higher attack.

"Odd-Eyes hold out as long as you can buddy," Yuya said to his ace as he hopped off to look for an action card.

"Keep it up," Sage called out as he began to do the same.

Yuya looked around before entering the Merry-go-round while Sage looked around the Plaza itself, "Found one I activate High Dive this gives My Dragon an extra 1000 attack.

_**(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

Yuya's Odd-Eyes began to put more power into his beam with Sage's Odd-Eyes starting to struggle a bit, however she didn't give up.

Sage spotted one and grabbed it, "I activate Equalizer! this increase makes Magician's attack equal to your dragons current attack!"

_**(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician Girl: 3,050 + 450 = 3500)**_

Both of the Odd-Eye's beams began evened out perfectly as the Odd-Eyes Magician got her power boost centered the both of them hoping and believing in their masters, then both monster's gave each other a look of total respect, which said no hard feelings towards whoever wins this battle, however, didn't mean that they were going to give up, they had their master's pride on the line after all.

Both Sage and Yuya continued to look for an action card to one up the other before Sage found one in the garden, "I activate Tailwind. This increases my monster's attack by 400!"

"I activate Sunshine Smile increase my monster's attack by 400," Yuya said now standing near the teacup ride

_**(Both Odd-Eye Pendulum Dragon & Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician Girl: 3500 + 400 = 3900)**_

As Sage and Yuya continued to look for action cards Yuzu and a few others who just so happened to entered into You Show where watching with bated breath this seemed like the finale to this duel as Sage found one final action card one that made him smile before saying, "Yuya this Duel as been fun but sadly this duel is coming to an end," Sage commented much to Yuya's confusion, "Destruction Chaos! This card deals damage to all players equal to the total attack to both players when two or more monsters are destroyed! And this effect cannot be negated." Suddenly the beam struggle between both of their battling monsters Odd-Eyes was so evenly matched that the beam struggle they were having let out a massive explosion destroying both of the Odd-eyes and sending Yuya and Sage flying to their backs

_**(Sage & Yuya Life: 0)**_

_**(DRAW!)**_

The field around them began to disappear along with the rest of their monsters both Yuya and Sage had a big smile on their faces as they laid on the ground in the dueling box, both of their hearts were pounding like crazy with excitement, "Ohhh man that was super fun," Yuya said.

"Yeah, I don't even care that it was a draw, I don't think that I've never had that much fun before in a duel. Well not that I'll remember if I did before but you know what I mean." Sage retorted as he began getting up as Yuya did too.

"I'm glad you had fun Sage, I mean isn't that what dueling his about?" Yuya asked as they walked up to each other before locking hands.

"You know it a duel just isn't a duel if it's not fun," Sage commented as they shook hands.

"That duel was 100% hot blooded!" A loud and booming voice shouted as Sage and Yuya turned to see that Yuzu along with a few other people, four to be exact, one adult and three very young kids, two male one female, walked onto the dueling room.

"That was amazing you two, I was on the edge of my seat the whole time!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Yeah that duel gave me such shivers," The puggy child said.

Sage began to rub the side of his hand as a sweatdrop from, 'Never heard shivers be used in that way before but I guess I won't judge.'

"And here I thought Yuya-Niichan was the only one who could use Pendulum Summoning," The blue haired one said

"And that last attack was just awesome!" The Girl said causing the two to blush in embarrassment, "Oh right the names Sage, it's a pleasure to meet you all,"

"My name is Futoshi,"

"I'm Tatsuya, it's a pleasure Sage-niisan,"

"It's nice to meet you Sage I'm Ayu"

"The names Shuzo Hirigi, I'm not only Yuzu's father but the owner of this school," He informed him

"So when did you guys start watching?" Yuya asked.

"Hmmm around the time Sage used Pendulum Summoning," Shuzo answered.

Sage smiled, "Well I'm super glad I got to make people smile with my performance," Sage did a bow, "I thank you for watching Sage's wonderful Magic Show."

"So Sage what brings you to You Show? Could it be that you want to enroll into our school?" Shuzo asked getting in real close to Sage's bubble causing him to take a step back in fear, lucky Yuzu saved the day by smacking her dad with a paper fan shouting, "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that dad!"

"What the?" The amount of confusion Sage had at the sudden appearance of this paper fan he had to ask, "Where did that come from? Did you always have that fan on you?"

"That's none of your business Sage," Yuzu answered.

"Hmmm well I guess women do-" Sage stopped mid sentence as he saw Yuzu ready to smack him with it which caused him to smirk, he knew this was a bad idea but he wasn't the smartest person in the world, "Ohhh so little Yuzu hide it in her-" Sage didn't even finish his sentence as he was smacked across the cheek as Yuzu had her own cheeks puffed out blushing, "No!" She answered.

Yuya, the three anklebiters, and Shuzo all looked at Sage, as he rubbed his cheek, with an astonished expression, they never knew somebody would challenge Yuzu while she had her fan out before. He must have a death wish, "Anyways we found Sage out cold in the park" Yuzu said as her fan suddenly disappeared with her father standing up.

'I will find out where the hell you keep that fan Yuzu. if it is the last thing I do,' Sage thought.

"Out cold in the park?" Tatsuya questioned.

"Yeah with no memories to boot, so we used our duel to try and help him out," Yuya informed.

"Yeah as fun as the duel, besides helping me remember how to duel and that I'm an entertainer, everything else is still a big blank." Sage admitted.

"Well Entertainment dueling is what's taught here," Shuzo said, "And the dueling you got was similar to that of Yuya's father."

Sage perked up, "Wait, this is a school that teaches how to have fun dueling and Entertainment?" Sage's eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree, "Hiiragi-san I would love to enroll with You Show. I wanna continue to learn how to better make people smile with my dueling like I did with all of you," Sage explained then looked at Yuya and Yuzu, "Beside for some reason I feel like if I stick with Yuya and Yuzu."

"Hotblooded I'll go and get the forms!" Shuzo said running off as Sage smiled thinking, 'The fun has only just begun,'

_**~End~**_

* * *

_**So how did you guys like? Please R&R I wanna get better. Also if anyone has ideas for custom cards let me know. The people I need cards for at the moment are Yuya, Yuzu, Ruri, Shun, and Yuto. You're welcome to give me other cards for other characters as well.**_

_**Card Info:**_

_**Twilight Magician Girl - LIGHT- Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect - Scale 3 - Level 4 1500/1000**_

_**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn you can have 1 monster you control gain the ATK of 1 'Magician Girl' monster in your Pendulum zone. Monster Effect: If this card is normal or special summoned add Level 4 or lower 1 'Magician Girl' monster from your deck to your hand.**_

_**Umbra Nova Magician Girl - DARK - Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect - Level 2 - 400/100**_

_**Monster Effect: You can special summon this if you control no monsters or if you control a 'Magician Girl' Synchro monster' The turn this card is used as material for a Synchro Summon draw 1 card.**_

_**Entermate Cheer Magician Girl - LIGHT - Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect- Scale 5 - Level 3 - 1100/1000**_

_**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn you can target 1 'Entermate,' 'Magician Girl,' and/or 'Odd-Eyes' monster you increase it's attack points by 1000. Monster Effect: During either players Battle Phase all 'Entermate,' 'Magician Girl,' and/or 'Odd-Eyes' monster you control gain 500 ATK.**_

_**Dawn Magician Girl - LIGHT - Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect - Scale 1 - Level 4 - 1500/1000**_

_**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn you can target 1 'Odd-Eyes' or 'Magician Girl' monster on the field that cannot be destroyed by battle, also any battle damage you take from attacks involving that monster is halved. Monster Effect: When this card is normal or special summoned you can send 1 Pendulum monster from your deck to your extra deck. Once per turn you can place this card into your Pendulum zone.**_

_**Dusk Magician Girl - Dark- Spellcaster/Tuner/Pendulum/Effect - Scale 8 - Level 1 200/100**_

_**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn if your opponent activates a Spell or trap card negate that card's activation then shuffle that card back into the deck. Monster Effect: If you control no monsters in your Pendulum while this card is in your GY or Face-up in the extra deck you and place this card plus 1 Pendulum 'Magician Girl' monster in your hand or Extra deck into your Pendulum zone.**_

_**Majestic Nova Synchro Magician Girl - WIND - Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect -Level 6 - 2500/2000**_

_**1 Tuner Monster + 1 or more non tuner monster(s).**_

**_Monster Effect: If this card is special summoned you can special summon 1 'Clear Wing' monster from your GY and, if you do, double it's ATK. Once per turn you can negate a monster's attack and if you do this card gains 1000 ATK. During either players turn if a monster activate an effect that would target or destroy a special summoned monster on the field negate that monster's effect and if you do, this monster gains that monster's ATK until the end phase._**

_**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician Girl- DARK- Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect - Scale 4 - Level 6 - 2500/2000**_

_**(Pendulum Effect) If you control a 'Odd-Eyes' Dragon-Type or a 'Magician Girl' monster in your other pendulum zone this card scale becomes 0. During your Main Phase you can destroy this card: Add 1 'Magician Girl' or 'Odd-Eyes' Pendulum monster from your deck to your hand. (Monster Effect) Once per turn, if this card is Pendulum summoned, you can special summon 1 Level 8 or lower 'Odd-Eyes' Dragon-Type monster from your hand, deck, GY, or Extra deck, and if you do, this card gains 1000 ATK. If this card battles a special summoned monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled.**_

_**Magical Restoration - Normal Trap: (This card is treated as a 'Magician Girl' card)**_

_**If a 'Magician Girl leaves the field by battle or card effects, regain equal to the destroyed monster's ATK, afterwards draw 1 card.**_

_**Magical Comeback - Normal Trap: (This card is treated as a 'Magician Girl' card)**_

_**If a Level 4 or higher 'Magician Girl' monster is destroyed add 2 'Magician Girl' Monsters from your Deck to your hand.**_

_**Destruction Chaos - Action Magic: Deal damage all players equal to the total attack two or more monsters are destroyed monsters! This effect cannot be negated**_


	2. A Wild Ruri Appears

**Hello everyone! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all. Here's another chapter right before Christmas no less. Anyways I hope you guys like it. This Chapter will have Ruri in it. My reasoning at the end of the Chapter but I really hope I got her right because we barely get to see her in Arc-V and so I don't have too much to work with. Well I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Later the day of Yuya and Sage's dueled.

Within the main building of LDS watching a recording of the duel between Yuya and Sage was a young man by the name of Reji Akaba, currently president of the Leo Crop, while he watched three things caught his interest, one of which was Sage's usage of Pendulum summoning. As far as he knew, only Yuya Sakaki could use Pendulum summoning, yet the footage he was watching said otherwise, second was Sage's deck there was little to no info on it whatsoever beside the monsters he used during the duel, and third was how his monsters, particularly his Odd-Eyes and Majestic Nova, gave off such high energy readings.

"From these readings that boy Sage's Pendulum reading were equal to that of Yuya Sakaki's however the readings from his Synchro Magician where abnormal for that of someone from standard." An agent Nakajima informed reading documents in his hand.

"Synchro…" Reji watched as Sage processed to Synchro Summon, Majestic Nova Synchro Magician Girl, wondering why this monster gave off such a strong Synchro readings. Reji thought of the possibilities that this boy could be from the Synchro dimension, if so why was he here and how could he know how to Pendulum summon? Reji didn't want to admit it but he was curious about this boy, about as much so as he was curious about Yuya Sakaki and the creation of Pendulum summoning, "Keep an eye on this Sage individual, inform me of any updates we have on him. As of now, we don't know if he's from Synchro or a spy from Academia, if he's from Synchro then we can find out if Synchro is an Enemy or ally, either way if he's on our side he'll make an interesting addition to the Lancers."

Nakajima bowed, "At once sir,"

* * *

**The next Day**

* * *

"Alright it's time for the finale! I attack directly with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician Girl!" Sage said before he began to chant, "With your dual colored eyes lay waste to everything you see,** Spiral Strike Blast!**" Sage's Odd-Eyes jumped into the air spinning her baton before unleashing a Spiral of flames from it, and no defense or action cards near this attack gave Sage the game.

**(Unknown Player Life: 0)**

**(Winner Sage!)**

"And the Winner of this duel is the famed Sorcerer King Sage!"

The crowd clapped shouting, "Sorcerer King! Sorcerer King! Sorcerer King! Sorcerer King!" as Sage waved at them, "I'm glad you all enjoyed the Sorcerer King's Magic Show," Sage shouted to the crowd as he saw the friends he just made clapping in the stands which made Sage smile grew as he was glad that his new friends enjoyed his performances, however, was he looking at them see saw two people in shadows smiling at him, and after he blinked they were gone, "Huh am I going nuts?" He asked himself as everything began to fade to black.

* * *

Opening his eyes Sage slowly began sitting up in the bed he was in letting out a small yawn. Currently he was staying in the Sakaki residents, as Yuya's mom AKA Yoko was kind enough to allow Sage to sleep in their guest room. However Sage couldn't really tell if it was 100% kindness as Sage did comment on how young and beautiful she looked upon meeting the woman, which resulted in her giving him a crushing but ever soft motherly hug much to Yuya's dismay. Well either way he was very grateful to them for letting him stay here, hopefully he could one day repay them for helping him out, then again after what Yuya asked Sage to help him out with last night he might be on track to doing just that. Sage's mind then began drifted off to that dream he had just woken up from, 'Who were those shadowy people? Could they be from my past? If so why were they like that, or was my head just playing tricks with me?' Sage looked over to his deck and grabbed it, 'This and my duel disk were the only things with me when I appeared here,' He began looking though it stopping at Odd-Eyes 'Hmmm I wonder…' Sage took out his Odd-Eyes and Majestic Nova looking at the two, "Hey, can you hear me? I know you giggled when I drew you during my duel against Yuya," Sage said looking at Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician Girl

Suddenly the cards glowed and chibified versions of his Odd-Eyes and Majestic Nova appeared before him, "Morning Master!" Odd-Eyes greeted in a cheerful tone.

"Hello master." Majestic greeted bowing, "Did you sleep well?

"Yeah I slept pretty well." Sage answered as the chibi Odd-Eyes sat on his shoulder, "Well that's good, can't have our ringleader being tired right?" Odd-Eyes retorted as she began kicking her legs.

Sage let out a small chuckle, "I'm surprised how awake I actually am to be honest seeing how long Yuya and I spent talking last night." Sage admitted, "I'm also surprised Ms. Sakaki didn't come to shut us up or anything,"

Majestic let out a small giggle, "You and Yuya-Kun have certainly gotten close, and it's only been a day,"

"Well I mean we just have a lot in common that's all," Sage commented with a light blush, "Actually, now that I think about it, you guys have been with me since I've arrived here right? Do you know how I got here or anything about my past?"

Both Odd-Eyes and Majestic looked at each other both looking back at Sage with a sad look, "Sorry Master, our minds are just as scrambled as yours," Majestic answered.

"Is that so?" Sage crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "Well that's a bust,"

"Don't worry Master our Nee-sans are working hard on trying to figure out what's up," Odd-Eyes reassured with a smile.

"Your Nee-sans?" Sage asked in confusion tapping his chin, the gears in his head began turning, "Ohhhhh you mean Galaxy and Starlight."

"Speaking of remembering stuff I just remembered something Galaxy told me," Odd-Eyes began, "They told me to tell you to not use them for a bit, except for emergencies."

"Really? Well that kinda sucks I need my other co-stars, but I guess if they can help me find out what's what I'll try and hold off." Sage commented, "Hope you two don't mind working a bit of overtime,"

"I'm always up for more dueling and performances," Odd-Eyes reassured pressing her fist against her chest.

"And I don't mind either," Majestic commented in a shy tone, "I'll try my best."

Sage have the two magicians a thumbs up in response, "And that's why you're my aces," The two smiled in response.

Sage was about to ask Odd-Eyes about something when he heard a knock on his door followed by a, "Yo Sage you awake?"

Both Odd-Eyes and Majestic turned into orbs of light and went back into their cards as Sage answered, "Yeah been up for a few minutes now."

The door to Sage's room opened as Yuya entered, "Mornin' Sage," He greeted his new friend wearing his normal outfit, and a smile.

"Morning Yuya," Sage greeted back with a two finger salute as he placed Odd-Eyes and Majestic Nova in the deck and extra deck respectively as Yuya said, "By the way thanks for helping me out with my favor last night Sage,"

"Hey don't worry about it buddy, if there's one thing I remember well it's dueling, teaching you some stuff about dueling is my forte," Sage answered ruffling Yuya's already ruffled hair

"Stop that Sage my hair is already as wild as it is," Yuya said chuckling a small bit, "Anyways, mom is making breakfast you coming?"

"I can smell it from here of course," Sage said getting up taking his duel desk and placing it behind his cape while placing his deck into his pouch before they exited the room and slid down the pole, which Sage made the goal to climb up one of these days he already tried it a few times last night and it didn't end well, resulting with his face being planted into the ground and the laughter of Yuya, but he's a stubborn son of a gun and will do it get to the second floor.

Both Yuya and Sage sat down at the table as Yoko set two plates of pancakes for the two boys as Yuya began pigging out while thanking his mother.

"Is this really that good?" Sage asked as he took a bite and his eyes lit up, "Oh my gosh this is amazing!" Sage shouted stuffing his face, "Thank you Sakaki-San, I feel like I'm in heaven."

"No need to be so Formal Sage, just call me Yoko, and your Welcome." Yoko answered smiling at him, "So you boys have any plans for today?"

Sage placed his hand on his chin, "I'm thinking that I should go around the city a bit, try and find something to help jog my memory." Sage answered.

"Do you want me come with?" Yuay asked.

"Nahhh I'll be fine you helped enough as is. Plus I've always been good with direction," Sage commented.

"Well if you say so," Yuya commented with a mouth full of pancakes.

Sage began to finish up, "Well I'll meet you at You show Yuya, see you too later Yoko," He bowed before he grabbed his coat like cape, "Later Sage," They both said as they watched him exit.

* * *

Waking up a Female teen found herself in an alleyway, "Huh where am I?" The girls name was Ruri she exited the alleyway seeing that she was in a city but not the city she was used to, 'Seeing as the city isn't in ruin it's safe to say I'm not in Heartland anymore.' Ruri thought to herself as she tried to remember how she got to this place.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

Ruri was tired, very tired, she felt like she's been running forever with this coak stanger chasing her every waking second, her legs were beginning to feel like jelly and so she turned into a dark alley however whatever god was watching over her decided to have a laugh as the alleyway turned out to be a deadend, turning around she saw the cloaked person slowly walking up to her with a cold sinister smile, "Looks like our little game of tag is over Ruri," The person said in a gleeful yet sadistic tone as he held out his hand, "Now come with me Ruri you'll have a nice new home at Academia where all of your suffering will come to an end"

Seeing as she couldn't escape Ruri let out a deep breath she had no choice, she slapped her duel disk onto her arm with an Iron resolve, "If going down, I'll at least go down fighting!" She shouted activating it.

"Oh!? So, you wanna fight huh? Sure I'll indulge with you a bit," The person said slapping on his own duel disk and activating it with his smile growing bigger however before they could start to duel Ruri's bracelet began shining causing both of them to let out a "What the!?" Before they both disappeared into partials

**~Flashback End~**

* * *

"So you saved me huh?" Ruri asked with a small smile looking at it, she had this bracelet ever since she was born and kept it on her as a good luck charm, seeing as it just saved her from being kidnapped, she was glad that she kept it on her, "Seeing at this isn't my homeland could I be in another dimension?" If that was the case, she began to become worried about her friends back home, Ruri then patted her cheeks 'You can't get yourself down now Ruri, gotta stay optimistic," She thought, 'I should go around and find someone to help me.' She found this unlikely but she had hope. Ruri looked around and began walking along the sidewalk in a random direction towards a park.

Not too far from Ruri's location Sage was enjoying a peaceful with the chibi versions of Odd-Eyes and Majestic Nova flying beside him, "Man, this place is huge…" He commented as he looked around.

"So what now master? I know you said to look for a place to refresh your memories but where do we start?" Odd-Eyes asked.

"That's a good... question actually." Sage stopped in his tracks and crossed his arms, "I know almost nothing about this city and for all I know this may end up in a wild goose chase, damn maybe I should had Yuya come with me."

Majestic flew in front of him, "Why don't we start in the park were Yuya-Kun and Yuzu-Chan found you in," She suggested, "Maybe there's some type of clue there."

"Not a bad idea Majestic," Sage retorted as he started to make his way to the park but Odd-Eyes stopped him by saying, "Hey Master look over there. That girls look like she's in trouble," She pointed out as Sage followed Odd-Eyes' gaze to find Ruri looking around and asking for help while looking very lost, "Good eye let's go check this out," Sage dropped what he was going to do to help out this person.

Ruri was having a hard time, everytime she would try to ask someone for help they'll ignore here or saying that they were too busy. Letting out a small sigh, she said, "This isn't working out as well as I hopped,"

"Hey, I couldn't help but over hear that you needed some help," A voice from behind her asked as Ruri said, "Thank goodness," She turned around to see a male looking around one to two years older than her, meanwhile Sage gained a very shocked look on his face, "Yuzu!?"

Ruri gained a look of confusion, "Yuzu?" She wondered why he called her Yuzu

"Huh oh umm sorry about," Sage began as he quickly regained his composter, "You just look kinda like a friend I know, anyways, what was it that you needed help on exactly?"

"Right, I was wondering if you could tell me where I'm at," Ruri questioned.

"You're in Miami City," Sage answered, "Judging by that question it's pretty easy to tell that you're not from around here."

"Well I'm not sure if you'll believe me but I just kinda appeared here…" Her face fell, "With no one but myself. So I'm all alone."

'Wow that's kinda like me.' Sage thought, 'What are the odds of something like this happening two days in a row?' Sage exited his train of thoughts as Odd-Eyes appeared in front of him and suggested, "Hey Master maybe we should take her to you show?"

Sage nodded before Ruri asked, "Hey did you hear another voice just now?"

'She can heard my monsters? Hmmm questions for that later for now...' Sage thought before saying, "Hey about we head to the park and talk more there? Beats standing in the middle of the sidewalk," Sage commented.

Ruri though for a sec before nodding, "Yeah my legs are a bit tired to be honest," She admitted as she still felt a bit of jellyness from the non stop running she had to do to get away from the Psychopath that was haunting her down. As Sage and Ruri began their trek to the park Ruri asked another question, "Hey, I know this may sound weird but what summoning methods do you guys use here?"

"Summoning methods? Like summoning monsters from the extra deck?" Sage placed his hand on his chin, "Well I know about them but as much as I want or should know."

'So all of the Summoning methods exist here huh? So that means that I'm most likely in Standard then, well at least I didn't end up in Fusion, Although the thought of Fusion being here doesn't make me feel much better,' Reaching the park the two sat down on a nearby hillside, "Thanks I appreciate the help," She retorted before gasping, "Oh my goddess I forgot to ask for you name," She couldn't believe that she forgot to ask for his name.

"The names Sage," Sage greeted as smiling just a brightly before getting up and bowing like he was on stage, "It's nice to meet you."

Ruri quickly got up and bowed, "My name is Ruri, Ruri Kurosaki," She couldn't help but giggle at Sage's action. Meanwhile Sage got a better look at Ruri and he felt like a damn fool for confusing her with Yuzu in the first place, then again he was caught off guard but that didn't make Sage fell any less foolish. Her hair was longer, her eyes where a different color, body shape, Sage noticed that her bust seemed to big bigger the Yuzu's but he couldn't exactly compare the two at the moment, (but Sage made a mental note to risk death from Yuzu's fan to do so later), but the similarities in the face where uncanny.

The two sat back down as a small bird flew downwards and landed on Ruri's shoulder chirping happily as three other birds followed suit two landing on her and one on her lap, "Wow that's something I've hardly ever since." He admitted with a short laugh.

Ruri giggled again, "Birds and well nature in general always taken a liking to me, I never knew why," She admitted, "I remember that I had a pet bird when I was little but my brother 'accidentally' let it go," Ruri began to pout she still hasn't fully forgiven him for doing that, she also doesn't fully believe that it was an accident either, but that though of her brother also got her worried about him as well as Yuto and the others in Xyz.

"You okay?" Sage asked as he looked at her worried face while laying down with his arms behind his head.

"Huh or yeah I'm fine," Ruri quickly answered, "Just thinking about my friends back home."

"Well that natural but believe in your friends, as long as they're in your heart they'll always be with you no matter how far you're at." He told her with a small smile.

Ruri nodded, "Yeah you're right," Ruri knew that with Shun and Yuto there that everything should be okay.

"So Ruri what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I don't know," She said, "I guess I'll try to go and find a place to stay,"

Sage let out a small hum, "Well I can help you out with that too,"

"No, no, no, you've already helped me enough as is, I don't wanna take advantage of your kindness," Ruri admitted.

'Doesn't that sound familiar,' Sage though thinking back to this morning, "It's no big deal really, I'm sure my friends can give you a roof over your head,"

"I don't know…" She still didn't want to cause any more trouble.

Sage thought, "I think that I know how to deal with this situation Ruri, you're a duelist right?"

"Yeah I am," Ruri commented.

Sage got up, "Let's have a duel Ruri, if I win you'll make up your mind and let me help you out more, if I lose I'll let you do what you want,"

Ruri laughed she thought this was rather adorable and so nice, "Alright Sage I'll follow along," She commented as the birds that were on her flew off her chipping bye before flying off as she got up. The two walked up to the top of the hill and away from each other to get a good distance before they activated their duel disk.

_**Duel!**_

_**Sage: 4000 Hand:5**_

_**Ruri: 4000 Hand: 5**_

"You can go first Ruri," Sage commented.

"Thank you Sage," Ruri commented as she placed her hand on her deck, "Watashi no Turn!" She drew her card and looked at it, "Since I control no monster I can special summon Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler from my hand, now Turquoise Warbler's effect activates; she allows me to special summon 1 Lyrical Luscinia monster from my hand or graveyard so now I special summon Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow from my hand," Two female girl like birds appeared onto Ruri's field one a Light-greenish color and the other a Cobalt brown color.

_**(Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler - WIND - Winged Beast/Effect - Level 1 100/100)**_

_**(Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow - WIND - Winged Beast/Effect - Level 1 0/100)**_

"Now Cobalt Sparrow's effect she let's be add 1 Lyrical Luscinia monster from my deck to my hand so I add Lyrical Luscinia - Diamond Dove from my deck to my hand," The card slipped out as she revealed it to Sage. "Now I Normal Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Diamond Dove, when she is normal summoned while I control another Lyrical Luscinia monster I can special summon 1 Lyrical Luscinia monster from my deck, so I summon my second copy of Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow from my deck now using my second Cobalt Sparrow's effect I add Lyrical Luscinia - Ruby Owl from my deck to my hand which I special summon since I control a Lyrical Luscinia monster on my field, now when Lyrical Luscinia - Ruby Owl is special summoned I can draw 1 card if that card is a Lyrical Luscinia monster then a card draw a second card though her effect," Ruri announced as she drew, "The card a drew was Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow," She showed Sage, "So I can draw another card."

_**(Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow - WIND - Winged Beast/Effect - Level 1 0/100)**_

_**(Lyrical Luscinia - Diamond Dove - WIND - Winged Beast/Effect - Level 1 - 100/100)**_

_**(Lyrical Luscinia - Ruby Owl - WIND - Winged Beast/Effect - Level 1 - 100/100)**_

'Wow she just summoned five monsters without breaking a sweat,' Sage thought to himself as he began to smile before he got a closer look at the monsters, 'Hold on all of them are Level 1… Wait a minute,' It clicked and as soon as it did his eyes began to whined, 'Is she going to!' His questions were answered as Ruri smiled, "Now I overlay all five of my monsters!" She shouted as all five of her monsters turned onto streams of energy with a black hole like portal appeared before her with the streams going into it, "Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight!_** XYZ SHOKAN!**_ Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale,"

**_(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale - WIND - Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect - OU: 5 - Rank 1 - 0/0)_**

"Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale gains 100 ATK and DEF for each Overlay Unit she has, because she had five she gains 500 ATK and DEF with that I end my turn." Ruri commented

_**(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale: 0 + 500= 500)**_

_**(Sage's Life: 4000 Hand: 5)**_

_**(Ruri's Life 4000 Hand: 4)**_

"Whoa that was amazing Ruri!" Sage praised with a big smile, "Summoning five monsters into an Xyz summon like it was nothing," Lucky just by watching Ruri perform it it had Sage remembered what Xyz summoning was and an important fact that Xyz monsters have ranks and activate their effect with the use of Overlay Units it was pretty simple but Sage felt like he still knew more about Synchro than about Xyz.

Ruri began to blush, "Well Xyz summoning is very common from where I am from,"

"Hmmm sounds like a great place," He commented, "Hopefully I can go there one day," Sage didn't know how impossible that was at the moment, "But first gotta duel to win. Ore no Turn!" Sage drew his card and smiled, 'No action cards this time. So I gotta rely on my own power and take a different approach for this one,' He looked at his hand and instantly knew what to do, "Alright Ruri you surprised me with your knowledge of Xyz summoning, but it's my turn to surprise you,'' He commented as Ruri gave him a confused look as Sage took two cards from his hand, "I set Pendulum Scale 2 Entermate Kitsune Magician Girl and Pendulum Scale 7 Entermate Neko Magician Girl," Two blue pillars of light appeared as two Magician Girls appeared within the pillars of light, one was wearing a large white kimono she also had long orange colored hair as the name suggests has a pair of Fox ears and 6 fox tails other was a Magician with a pair of Cat ears and tail she wearing a large black Kimono with Gray colored hair. Like with most Entermate monsters they had a star painted around their eyes. In between the two Magicians was a large purplish blue Pendulum swinging back and forth, "So pretty…" Ruri said out loud.

"Isn't it? But before I do anything I need to set up," Sage commented, "I activate the magic card Magical Draw by sending 1 'Magician Girl monster from my hand to the graveyard I can draw 2 cards," He commented as he sends one Magician Girl to the GY to draw 2 cards smiling as he looked at them, "With my set Pendulum scales I can summon monsters 3 through 6." Sage raised his hand and began to chant, "Swing my Pendulum soul, Draw a path of light towards a better and brighter future!**_ PENDULUM SHOKAN_**! come forth my comrades!" A portal appeared in the sky as two Monsters appeared from streams of light, one was a Cyberbog Magician, another was Magician with Light Green hair and green colored eyes with a Matching green colored dress, "Make your debut Entermate Cyber Magician Girl and Cyclone Magician Girl,"

_**(Entermate Cyber Magician Girl - DARK - Spellcaster/Tuner/Pendulum/Effect - Level 3 - Scale 9 - 1700/300)**_

_**(Cyclone Magician Girl - WIND - Spellcaster/Effect - Level 3 - 1600/1300)**_

"Wow Pendulum Summoning I never seen this before," Ruri admitted before letting out a giggle seeing as he was acting like a performer

"Well it pretty limited only me and my friend have it so far," Sage commented, "However I'm not done yet Ruri as I now use Entermate Kitsune's Pendulum Effect to shuffle 1 'Magician Girl' Monster from my graveyard into my deck then I can draw a card," A card popped out of his GY, "I shuffle, Fortune Magician Girl, the card I sent to the graveyard due to the effect of Magical Draw, back into the deck," Sage placed the card back into his deck before it shuffled and Sage drew he heard a giggle as he did making him smile, 'Next Turn,' He thought , "Now I activate Entermate Cyber's effect once per turn I can deal 800 points of damage to my opponent," Cyborg Magician pointed at Ruri before unleashing a Laser beam striking Ruri in the chest.

**_(Ruri's Life: 4000 - 800 = 3200)_**

"Now that's not the only thing Entermate Cyber Magician Girl can do, now I Tune my Level 3 Cyber Magician Girl with my Level 3 Cyclone Magician Girl," Sage declared.

"He's going for a Synchro Summon!?" Ruri shouted, 'So is Sage a Synchro user?' she had heard of Synchro Summoning thanks to Yuto and Shun as well as knowledge of the Synchro Dimension, but she had never seen it in person, watching in awe she saw as Cyber Magician Girl explodes into three green rings and Cyclone Magician Girl jumping into the rings she turned into outlines before transforming into three white stars while Sage began to chant, a different chant from the one he used during his duel with Yuya, "As the stars begin to align, a new path of hope is born! _**SYNCHRO SHOKAN! **_Now spread your sparkling wings and be guided by the everlasting winds of freedom and hope! Level 6! Majestic Nova Synchro Magician Girl.

_**(Majestic Noza Synchro Magician Girl - WIND - Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect -Level 6 - 2500/2000)**_

The Synchro Magician appeared in front of Sage smiling as she hovered in the sky as her winds were glittering, "You're full of surprises Sage, performing a Summoning I've never seen, then you Synchro Summon." She said before she looked at Majestic Nova, "She's pretty too,"

'I like her, she's nice,' She told her master while she blushed at Ruri's compliment as Sage wagged his finger at Ruri before saying what he said to Yuya, "I'm a Magician Ruri always expect the unexpected," He told her with a huge smile, "Also thank you, Assembly Nightingale on the beautiful side as well," He commented.

Assembly Nightingale smiled in response to Sage complement, 'He's acting like he's on stage, kind of reminds me of Dennis in a way.' Ruri thought to herself, 'Could he be a dueltainer too?'

"Anyways this show had just begun, so battle! I attack your Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale with my Majestic Nova Synchro Magician Girl," With the declaration Sage began to chant as Majestic began gather wind within and around her wand, "With your beauty and grace spread fear into all who shall oppose, _**Majestic Cosmic Hurricane!**_" She pointed her wand at Assembly Nightingale and unleashed a powerful beam of wind energy at the Winged Beast Xyz monster.

"At this moment I activate Assembly Nightingale effect, by detaching one Overlay Unit I can negate my Assembly Nightingale destruction by battle or card effects then reduces all battle damage to zero." Ruri declared as one of the overlay Units disappeared with Assembly Nightingale created a shield of wind blocking the beam

_**(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale: ORU: 5 - 4 = 1) ( ATK: 500 - 100 = 400)**_

'What an interesting ability, that's going to make Assembly Nightingale harder to defeat,' Sage thought to himself as his hand began to twitch, 'This is going to be fun,' Sage grabbed two cards from his hand, "I set two cards face down, then I activate Entermate Neko's Pendulum effect she allows me to set a 'Magician Girl' Spell or Trap card from my deck," He informed as he set a last card, "With that I end my turn. Alright Ruri show me what you got."

_**(Sage: 4000 Hand: 1)**_

_**(Ruri: 3200 Hand: 4)**_

"Gladly, Watashi no Turn!" Ruri drew her card before smiling. She couldn't end the duel this turn but she could do a lot of damage if this did this, "First I equip the magic card Assault Wings to Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale," Ruri's Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale wings began to glow white, "While Assault Wings is equipped to a Winged Beast Xyz monster that monster gains 100 attack for each Overlay Units attached to the equipped monster,"

_**(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale: 400 + 400 = 800)**_

'What is she planning?' Sage thought, 'Even with that equip card Assembly Nightingale still has less attack than my Majestic Nova... Better stay on guard.'

"Assembly Nightingale can attack equal to the amount of overlay units, and she can attack directly," Ruri informed.

"Nini!?" To say he wasn't expecting that was an understatement, doing some quick math he thought, 'If all of these attacks hit, I'll be in the Red!'

"Assembly Nightingale attack Sage directly," Assembly Nightingale spread her win before shooting four powerful gusts of winds at Sage, 'I could use 'Majestic Nova's Effect…' Sage then looked at one of face downs, 'No I'll save it for later,' Not long after those thoughts the four attacks connected making Sage slide back a bit each hit, "I activate my trap Magical Indignation," Sage's trap card open revealing a Magician Girl surrounded with a greenish aura, "At the end of the battle phase if a Magician Girl monster is destroyed or I still control a Magician Girl monster I gain life equal to half of the damage I took then I can draw 1 card,"

_**(Sage's Life: 4000-(800×4) +1600 = 2400)**_

"I set one card face down and end my turn," Ruri said as Sage began laughing like a damn fool, "Oh man that was awesome Ruri! I did not expect that your monster would have been able to attack me directly like that. This is fun and exciting Ruri! This is how a duel should be!"

'Dueling for fun.' Ruri hasn't heard those words in a while, ever since this war between Xyz and Fusion started, but she had to admit this was an interesting duel it felt really good to be dueling with no stakes involved, well beside wither Sage is going to help her find a place to stay or not. She couldn't help but smile back, "You're right Sage dueling should be fun and I'm having a lot of fun in this duel."

_**(Sage's Life: 2400 Hand 2)**_

_**(Ruri's Life: 3200 Hand 4)**_

"That's good now it's my turn," Sage drew his card, "Alright, I'll start things off by using Entermate Kitune's Pendulum Effect to shuffle Cyclone Magician Girl from my graveyard into my deck then draw a card," He commented drawing his extra card, 'Alright to recap the info that I've gained so far, Assembly Nightingale is pretty much immune to all destruction while she has overlay units and she negates all battle damage.' The gears in his head began turning, 'Wait! I wonder...' Sage thought to himself as he looked at his hand, 'It's should work with some luck,' Sage took a card in his hand and began to make his plays, "I'll start things off by setting a card face-down and I activate Entermate Neko's effect to set a 'Magician Girl' spell/trap card onto the field," Two card appeared on Sage's field before disappearing, "Next, I activate Pendulum Return! Pendulum Return shuffles all pendulum monsters in my Pendulum zone into my deck, then I draw 2 cards, so come back to me Entermate Neko and Kitune Magician Girl," Both Monsters in his Pendulum zone flashed a white night as they turned into cards and returned to Sage's hand which he placed back into his deck with it shuffling and him drawing two cards smiling as he looked at them, "Now I set Pendulum Scale 3 Entermate Flower Dancer Magician Girl and Scale 8 Aurora Veil Magician Girl, now I can summon monster 4 through 7" Appearing within Sage's Pendulum zones where two new monsters one, Entermate Flower Dancer Magician Girl, was wearing a Hula outfit with a small ukulele in her hand, while the other, Aurora Veil Magician Girl, was wearing a light blue Snowy white dress like Majestic Nova but it had different colored Aurora patted around it, "Once again my Pendulum soul, Draw a path of light towards a better and brighter future! _**PENDULUM SHOKAN!**_ Come forth my comrades!" Sage shouted as two streams of light came from the portal, "Making her debut is the beautiful Venom Rose Magician Girl," The new Magician that appeared was a purpled haired magical girl wearing a purplish red colored dress, "Then I'll like to welcome our main attraction, a wonderful magician with sparking dual colored eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician Girl!" As Sage's Odd-Eyes appeared she did a bow, like her master did, before waving at Assembly Nightingale. Ruri's ace monster couldn't help but wave back with it's hand/wing thinking that these humans monsters are pretty interesting.

_**(Venom Rose Magician Girl - DARK - Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect - Scale 9 - Level 4 - 1500/1200)**_

_**(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician Girl- DARK- Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect - Scale 4 - Level 6 - 2500/2000)**_

"Now I activate our sweet little Hula dancer Entermate Flower Dancer Magician Girl Pendulum effect, by targeting one monster I control I can half that monster's ATK until the end phase, and my target is my Odd-Eyes" Entermate Flower Dancer began to do a little dance while playing her ukulele

_**(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician Girl 2500/2= 1250)**_

'Something's up,' Ruri knew better than to let her guard down and she was right to do so, "Now I activate Venom Rose Magician Girl's effect once per turn I can target one monster you controls, that monster loses 1000 ATK then I can target one monster I control and it gains 1000 ATK, my target on your side is of course Assembly Nightingale, and the target on my side is my Odd-Eyes. _**Venom Drain!**_" Venom Rose's Wand glowed Assembly Nightingale glowed a darkish aura causing her to land on the ground tired while Odd-Eyes glowed a Reddish Purple Aura powering her up

_**(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale: 800 - 800 = 0)**_

_**(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician Girl: 1250 + 1000 = 2250)**_

Sage then gained a small mischievous and playful grin, "Now for the second part of Entermate Flower Dancer's effect no other monster can attack but my Odd-Eyes, however in exchange my Odd-Eyes can attack directly!" Ruri gained a shocked expression as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician spun her baton while Sage began to chant, "With your beautiful dual colored eyes lay waste to all you see, _**Spiral Strike Blast!**_" Odd-eyes threw her baton threw into the air jumping up and catching it before firing a stream of spiraling flames at Ruri, "I see what your plan was but Assembly Nightingale's effect makes all battle damage I take to 0 even if you don't target her with an attack or effect," as Assembly Nightingale used up her Overlay unit about to use her effect once more.

**_(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale: ORU: 4 - 1 = 3)_**

Sage smirk grew and said, "All according to Keikau! Counter Trap open Magical Curse!" One of Sage's trap cards that he set during this turn flipped up, showed a Dragon like monster within a magic circle with four shadowy fingers around it. "Wait isn't that one of the cards you set this turn?"

"Well you see since I control a Synchro and Pendulum 'Magician Girl' Monster I can activate this card from my hand or the turn it was set," Sage informed, "Now for the actual effect of Magical Curse, if my opponent activate a monster effect I can negate that effect monster's effect,"

Ruri couldn't help but be very impressed but she couldn't think for long as she responded with her own Face down, "Reverse card open Feather shield, this reduces all battle damage I take to zero if I control a Lyrical Luscinia monster or if a Lyrical Luscinia monster I control is destroyed." Ruri's trap flipped up showing Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler, Cobalt Sparrow, and Sapphire Swallow guarding someone.

"Reverse card open Vanishing Magic!" Sage's second counter trap card opened showing Magician shooting down a shadowy figure, "Like with Magical Curse I can activate this card the turn it was set because I control a Synchro and Pendulum monster! This card allows me to negate the effect of a Spell or Trap card and destroy it." Sage trap card shot a beam and destroyed Ruri's trap card as Sage's Odd-Eyes attack continuing striking Ruri shaving off a huge chuck of her life causing her to fly back and land on her butt.

_**(Ruri's Life: 3200 - 2250 = 950)**_

"Oh shit! Are you okay Ruri!?" Sage called out in a very concerned voice thinking that he overdid it.

"Yeah I'm fine," She reassured as she got up and dusted herself off no worse for wear however she was pretty touched by Sage's concern even Odd-Eyes rubbed the back of her head, she guessed that Sage's Odd-Eyes and the rest of his monsters take after their master's kindness, "But if you had those trap cards the whole time why didn't you use it earlier? You could have finished me off," Ruri did the math and if Sage did the same thing without halving his Odd-Eyes' attack she would have lost then and there.

"Come on Ruri did you really think that I would do that? I'm a Magician/Entertainment Duelist, we need to take risks, in order to keep the audience guessing. You gotta admit what I did was way more flashy and interesting than just doing what you said."

"I'd admit yeah it was," Ruri commented what Sage did was unexpected as well as reckless, seeing as she got another turn to beat him, but this made her heart beat faster. She hasn't been this excited during a duel in a while.

"And to be 100% honest with you Ruri I didn't think or at least didn't want to use it that way," He admitted rubbing the back of his head as Ruri gained a small sweatdrop, "Well anyways I set one more card face down, and as my turn ends all our monster's ATK go back to normal,"

_**(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale: 0 + 600= 600)**_

_**(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician Girl: 2250 + 250 = 2500)**_

_**(Sage's Life: 2400 Hand 1)**_

_**(Ruri's Life: 950 Hand 4)**_

"You know Sage thanks for giving me such an enjoyable duel," Ruri suddenly said smiling brightly, which Sage thought was super adorable, "Watashi no turn!" Ruri drew as she began, "Because I control a Lyrical Luscinia monster I can special summon Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow, and using her effect I also summon my second copy of Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler, then with the effect of Turquoise Warbler I special summon my last copy of Cobalt Sparrow from my hand. Using her ability I add my second copy of Red Owl from my deck which I special summon due to her ability and because I control another Lyrical Luscinia monster I can draw a card," Ruri did so she smiled, "I drew my second copy of Lyrical Luscinia - Diamond Dove so I can draw another card," She drew a second card.

"Hmmm for monsters of the same Level are you going for a Xyz summon once more?" Sage asked.

"You guessed it, I now overlay my four Lyrical Luscinia monsters!" All for monsters turned into streams of energy before going into the Overlay Network, "Gather on the stage and take brilliant flight! _**XYZ SHOKAN!**_ Dance within the sky a bird with wonderful wings! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Chronicle Nightingale," As the overlay network portal exploded Ruri's new monster appeared beside Assembly Nightingale, was a light blue female swallow with crescent moons pattern on her wings.

_**(Lyrical Luscinia - Chronicle Nightingale -WIND- Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect -ORU 4- -Rank 1- 0/0)**_

"Chronicle Nightingale gains 300 ATK and DEF for each Overlay Unit she has, she has four," Ruris said, "Then I activate her effect. Once per turn I can target a monster my opponent control and Chronicle Nightingale gains 300 ATK times that monster's Level or rank until the end of my turn! And my target is your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician Girl. Next I activate this Spell card Feather Assault! This card increases the ATK of a Lyrical Luscinia Monster by 500 then this card attach's to that monster as an Overlay Unit and I use this effect on Assembly Nightingale."

_**(Lyrical Luscinia - Chronicle Nightingale: 0 + 1200 + 1800 = 3000)**_

_**(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale: ORU: 3 + 1 = 4) (600 + 200 + 500 = 1300)**_

"Like Assembly Nightingale, Chronicle Nightingale can attack for each overlay unit attached to her. Battle! I attack all of your monsters with Chronicle Nightingale," Ruri declared as Chronicle Nightingale unleashed a strong gust of wind as Sage acted quickly, "Reverse card open! Magical Crystal! This prevents a Magician Girl monster I control from being destroyed by battle or card effects this turn! And my I will protect my Odd-Eyes not only that I activate Majestic Nova's effect once per turn I can negate an attack, not only that but she gains 1000 ATK! _**Cosmic Shield!**_" Majestic Nova's wing glowed creating a shield of magical wind while Odd-Eyes was surrounded by a Blueish colored crystal shield, however Venom Rose was destroyed as he couldn't do anything to stop it, "Lastly I use Aurora Veil Magician Girl's Pendulum Effect to reduce all battle damage to 0 from Chronicle's attack on Venom and Odd-Eyes."

_**(Majestic Nova Synchro Magician Girl 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

"That was cheeky Sage," Ruri commented, "But Chronicle Nightingale still has one more attack left, so I attack your Odd-Eyes once again."

Chronicle Nightingale unleashed a final gust of wind, "Thanks to Magical Crystal Odd-Eyes isn't destroyed!" Sage told her

"But you still take the damage!" She reminded him as he felt a gust of wind forcing him back once again.

_**(Sage's Life: 2400- 500 = 1900)**_

"Sorry Sage this has been fun but it's the end," Ruri said as Sage began laughing, "Looks like I'm in trouble but the show isn't over yet! I have one last trick up my sleeve," Sage said, "Reverse card open! Dazzling Magic!" The trap card that Sage set during his first turn showing Odd-Eyes on Stage, "While I control a Magician Girl I can switch one monster my opponent controls to defense mode! And I switch your Assembly Nightingale to defense mode," Sage's trap card let out a bright flash Ruri's ace monster was switched to a defense stand.

"So you planned this far ahead huh," His dueling style really did remind her of a Yuto's dueling style but with a mix of Dennis' dueling style. "Before I end things I activate the spell card Feather Healing." Ruri's Spell card showed Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler, Cobalt Sparrow, and Sapphire Swallow dancing around what looked like a female with their fathers glowing a greenish light, "This card allows me to gain life equal to the total amount of Overlay units attached to all of my 'Lyrical Luscinia' Xyz monsters times 200 then I can attach this card to a Xyz monster I control as an Overlay unit. I have 8 in total, so I gain 1600 Life, I then attach this card to Assembly Nightingale!"

"You're a cheeky one as well Ruri," He commented with a small laugh, "I'll admit I do feel pretty corned but don't think that you've won yet!"

"A duel isn't over until one of our Life points hits zero!" Ruri called out, "I end my turn! Also During the end phase of the turn I activate Chronicle Nightingales ATK gain effect she loses an Overlay Unit. Alright Sage show me how shape your blade is!"

_**(Ruri's Life: 950 + 1600 = 2550)**_

_**(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale: ORU 4 + 1 = 5) (1300 - 500 + 200 = 1000)**_

_**(Lyrical Luscinia - Chronicle Nightingale 3000 - 1800 - 300 = 900) (ORU 4 - 1 = 3)**_

_**(Majestic Nova Synchro Magician Girl 3500 - 1000 = 2500)**_

_**(Sage's Life: 1900 Hand: 2)**_

_**(Ruri's Life: 2350 Hand: 3)**_

"With pleasure!" Sage declared as he drew his card smiling at Ruri before back at his hand, "This is the grand finale! Now with my set scales I **_PENDULUM SHOKAN_**, come to me from the Extra Deck Venom Rose Magician Girl, and Normal summon Entermate Beta Magician Girl!" A rather skimpily dressed brown haired Enteramte Magician wearing a light blue magician robe with a geek beta symbols patterned and like most Entermate Monsters she had a star painted on her face around her left eye on her robe appeared on the left of Odd-Eyes while Venom Rose appeared on the right.

**(Venom Rose Magician Girl - DARK - Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect - Scale 9 - Level 4 - 1500/1200)**

**(Entermate Beta Magician Girl - EARTH - Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect - Scale 8 - Level 3 - 1400/1200)**

"Once again I activate Venom Rose's effect, and my target is your Assembly Nightingale, and my Odd-Eyes." Sage said.

_**(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale: 1000 - 1000 = 0)**_

_**(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician Girl: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

"Battle! I attack Chronicle Nightingale with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician Girl! At this moment I Entermate Beta Magician Girl's effect activates if Magician Girl monster battles while Beta is on the field my opponent cannot activate monster effect until the end damage step and any effect my opponent activated before the battle phase are negated! Beta Zone!" Entermate Beta raised her wand sending out a shock wave as both Chronicle Nightingale and Assembly Nightingale got weakened, Sage began to chant, "With your beautiful Dual colored eyes lay waste to all you see, _**Spiral Strike Blast!**_" Odd-eyes threw up her baton before doing a 360 spin catching it before firing a stream of spiral stream of flames at Chronicle Nightingale, "When Odd-Eyes Pendulum Magician Girl battles a special summoned monster the damage dealt is doubled! _**Reaction Force!**_" The female magician's flames were surrounded with a black spiral as the flame itself intensified. Ruri closed her eyes, she knew this was the end and she couldn't do anything about it, the blast hit Chronicle Nightingale destroying her as Ruri couldn't help but smile and think, 'Thank you for helping find what I lost,' as the force of Sage's attack sent her onto her back facing the sky with a beautiful smile that hasn't left her face.

_**(Ruri's Life 2550 - 9000 = 0)**_

_**(Winner Sage!)**_

Sage walked towards Ruri and held out his hand, "That was a good duel Ruri," She grabbed his hand as he pulled her up.

"Yeah it was a fun duel." She retorted as she placed her other hand on her chest, her heart was still racing like crazy. It's been so long since she's had a duel just for the fun of it.

"Well I won so you'll allow me to help you right?" Sage questioned.

"I'll keep my word, I'd have no pride of a duelist if I didn't," Ruri commented as she smiled.

"Alright follow me Ruri, I'll take you to the place my friends took me," He commented as he began walking off to You show with Ruri nodding and following.

* * *

"Hello Everybody! The Sorcerer King Sage has finally arrived!" Sage announced, using the nickname the crowd was calling him during that dream, as he made his entrance with the three anklebiters shouting "Sage Nii-Chan!" While Yuya chuckled and Yuzu rolled her eyes, however there was a person Sage hasn't met before a rather big guy, "Oh hello I don't think we've met yeah."

The big guy walked up to Sage, "I am the man known as Gongenzaka," He held out his hand, "Yuya and informed me of you, Sage-San and any friend of Yuya is a friend of mine,"

"It's nice to meet ya big guy," Sage said as he shook hands with him smile, "Speaking of friends I happened to make a new one while on my walk around the city and she's… Pretty interesting to say the least," Sage commented.

"Could she be a new student?" Shuzo asked excitedly.

"Don't know she could be," He commented, "But be prepared what you're about to see will shock you," He looked at Yuya and Yuzu, "I think the two of you would be pretty interested as well."

"Hmmm what do you mean Sage?" Yuzu asked.

"Well it's better to show than tell," Sage cleared his throat, Ruri took that as a cue and walked in as Sage said in an announcer tone, "I'd like to introduce you all to Ruri, Ruri Kurosaki!"

Ruri had a bright smile on her face, with Sage's actions she couldn't help but do so, he had planned this all throughout the walk here, he'd also warned her of his similar looks to this girl of Yuzu. Everyone in You show gained a shocked, yeah Ruri was pretty but she had the same face as Yuzu. Yuzu could only look mouth agape as she stared at Ruri while Ruri looked back, 'He wasn't kidding when he said we had a similar look. But I didn't think it was close. If it wasn't for the hair and eyes she'd be a prefect copy.' Ruri commented.

"She has the same face as Yuzu Nee-san," Ayu commented.

"It's like looking into a mirror," Tatsuya said

"This weirdness is giving me shivers," Futoshi commented as both Ruri and Sage sweatdrop, 'I still don't think people use Shivers in that way,"

"Ummm did you always have a twice sister?" Yuya asked breaking the silences.

"Nooo at least I don't think so," Yuzu replied as Ruri looked at everyone's shocked face before stopping at Yuya

Ruri looked at Yuya and did a double take, 'Yuto! Wait no," Like with Sage before Ruri noticed no that wasn't Yuto, Yuya's hair, eyes and clothes were totally different from Yuto's.

"Well don't just stand there, she won't bite," Sage informed.

The three anklebiters where the first to do so, "My name is Ayu," "I'm Tatsuya," "And I'm Futoshi,"

It's nice to meet you three," Ruri said smiling at the three looking down.

"Hey my name is Yuya, it's nice to meet you," He commented smiling, "And I'm Yuzu, and this is soo bizarre,"

"I didn't believe it when Sage told me that we look like but now that I'm seeing it, it's uncanny," Ruri reponsed before looking at Yuya, "Speaking of lookalikes you actually look like one of my friends, his name is Yuto,"

"Oh do I now?" Yuya questioned with curious tone, "Is it as close as you and Yuzu are?"

"Well kinda," Ruri answered, "And I'm sure you heard me introduce myself before to Sage, but I am the man known as Gongenzaka,"

Shuzo was still trying to process what he was looking at, "And I'm Yuzu's dad Shuzo,"

"Actual Princele a need to ask you a bit of a favor," Sage began as Shuzo looked at Sage with a confused look on his face as Sage told everyone the situation.

"So you're like Sage, he kinda appeared out of nowhere as well," Yuzu informed.

"Wait really!?" Ruri looked at Sage as he nodded, "Yup here I appeared yesterday,"

"Man two weird things happening two days in a row," Yuya commented,

"Well it's seemed like Ruri had it better than I did, she has her memories in tact after suddenly appearing," Sage commented shocking Ruri, she couldn't help but feel bad for Sage, losing your memories must be a scary feeling, "Anyways my favor is could you take Ruri in?" He asked looking at Shuzo.

"Hmmm well I don't see why not. We have plenty of room," He commented, "However could you also join You show in return?"

"I don't see why not," Ruri said smiling as everyone cheered, "Welcome aboard Ruri!" Yuya said.

Ruri could help but keep smiling she knew that the fun as only just begun

**~End~**

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you guys like the Chapter, and I also hope you guys enjoy Ruri being here. I got the idea of bringing Ruri into this story from Pendulum of Connection, which is a very good read, I recommend it. Anyways I also felt that Ruri and Rin were sooo underused in Arc V, and I hated how they were just used to be brainwashed then disappear/die so I want them to be co-stars with the main cast. Please R&R I really wanna get better at this and don't be that guy please I know I'm not very good yet. Also next chapter is a Yuya duel and I got a surprise that I'm thinking off for the duel.**_

_**Card Info:**_

_**Lyrical Luscinia - Diamond Dove - WIND - Winged Beast/Effect - Level 1 - 100/100**_

_**Monster Effect: If this card is normal summoned while you control another 'Lyrical Luscinia' monster you can special summon 1 'Lyrical Luscinia' from your deck.**_

_**Lyrical Luscinia - Ruby Owl - WIND - Winged Beast/Effect - Level 1 - 100/100**_

_**Monster Effect: If you control a 'Lyrical Luscinia' monster you can special summon this monster from your hand and if you do draw 1 card, if that card is a Lyrical Luscinia monster then draw a second card.**_

_**Lyrical Luscinia - Chronicle Nightingale -WIND- Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect -ORU:4 0/0 Monster effect: 2 or more Level 1 Winged Beast Monsters**_

**_This card gains 300 ATK/DEF for each material attached to this card. While this card has Xyz Material, it can attack a number of times each Battle Phase, up to the number of Xyz Materials attached to it. Once per turn you can target 1 monster your opponent controls this monster gains 300 ATK X the targeted monster's Level or Rank until the end phase, and if you do, detach 1 Xyz material from this card during your end phase._**

_**Cyber Magician Girl - DARK - Spellcaster/Tuner/Pendulum/Effect - Level 3 - Scale 9 - 1700/300**_

_**Pendulum Effect: The turn you set this card into the Pendulum Zone add 1 'Magician Girl', Odd-Eyes or 'Entermate' Pendulum Monster from your deck to your hand. You can only summon 'Magician Girl', 'Odd-Eyes' and/or 'Entermate' Pendulum Monsters. /Monster Effect: If this card is used for a Synchro summon after being pendulum summoned from the extra deck send it to the GY. Once per turn you can inflict 800 to your opponent.**_

_**Cyclone Magician Girl - WIND - Spellcaster/Effect - Level 3 - 1600/1300**_

_**Monster Effect: If this card leaves the field, target 1 Spell or trap card on the field destroy it**_

_**Venom Rose Magician Girl - DARK - Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect - Scale 9 - Level 4 - 1500/1200**_

_**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn you can target 1 monster you control that monster gains 500 ATK. /Monster Effect: Once per turn you can target 1 monster your opponent controls, that monster loses 1000 ATK then target 1 monster you control it gains 1000 ATK.**_

_**Entermate Kitsune Magician Girl DARK - Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect - Scale 2 - Level 4 - 1500/1200**_

_**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn you can shuffle 1 'Entermate,' 'Magician Girl,' and/or 'Odd-Eyes' monster or Pendulum monster from your GY or face-up in your Extra deck into the deck, and if you do, draw 1 card. /Monster Effect: Once per turn you can target 1 monster you control; shuffle 1 'Magician Girl' monster from your GY into your deck the targeted monster gains 600 ATK.**_

_**Entermate Neko Magician Girl -LIGHT- Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect - Scale 7 - Level 4 - 1400/1000**_

_**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn you can set 1 "Magician Girl' Spell/trap card from your Deck. /Monster Effect: Once per turn, during either players battle phase, you can swap the ATK and DEF of one monster your opponent control.**_

_**Entermate Flower Dancer Magician Girl - WIND - Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect - Scale 3 - Level 3 - 800/1600**_

_**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn you can target 1 'Odd-Eyes' 'Entermate' 'Magician' or 'Magician Girl' monster half that monster's ATK, then that monster can attack directly. Other monsters you control can't attack the turn this effect is activated. /Monster Effect: This card can attack directly. If this card is used for a Synchro, Fusion, Ritual, or Xyz summon the summoned monster gains 800 ATK until your next end phase.**_

_**Aurora Veil Magician Girl - WATER - Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect - Scale 8 - Level 3 - 800/1600**_

_**Pendulum Effect: Twice per turn you can make all battle or effect damage you take becomes 0. /Monster Effect: If a 'Entermate,' 'Magician Girl,' and/or 'Odd-Eyes' Monster you control would battle an opponents monster your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap cards until the end of the damage step.**_

_**Entermate Beta Magician Girl - EARTH - Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect - Scale 8 - Level 4 - 1400/1200**_

_**Pendulum Effect: Once per turn if you normal or special summon a Level 4 or lower 'Entermate,' 'Magician Girl,' and/or 'Odd-Eyes' monster you can special summon 1 Tuner monster from your deck or GY. /Monster Effect: If a 'Magician Girl' Monster you control battles your opponent cannot activate monster effects until the end of the damage step and all effect activated before the battle phase are negated.**_

_**Magical Indignation: (This card is treated as a 'Magician Girl' card)  
At the end of the battle phase while you control a 'Magician Girl' monster or if a 'Magician Girl' monster is destroyed gain life equal to half the damage you taken during the battle phase, then draw 1 card.**_

_**Magical Curse: (This card is treated as a 'Magician Girl' card)**_

_**If your opponent would activate a monster effect negate the activation. If you control a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, or Pendulum Magician Girl monster you can activate this card from your hand or the turn it was set.**_

_**Vanishing Magic:(This card is treated as a 'Magician Girl' card)  
If a Spell/Trap card is activated negate the activation and, if you do, destory that card, afterwards draw 1 card. If you control a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, or Pendulum Magician Girl monster you can activate this card from your hand or the turn it was set.**_

_**Assault Xyz Wings: This card can only be equipped to 'Winged Beast,' 'Dragon' or 'Spellcaster' Xyz monsters. The monster equipped with this card gains 100 ATK X the amount of Xyz materials attached to the equipped monster. During your main phase you can attach this card to an 'Winged Beast,' 'Dragon' or 'Spellcaster' Xyz monster you control and if you do that monster gains 800 ATK.**_

_**Feather Gaurd: Reduces all battle damage you take to 0 if you control a 'Lyrical Luscinia' monster, then** **then attach this card to a 'Lyrical Luscinia' Xyz monster you control.**_

**_Feather Assault: Target 1 _****_'Lyrical Luscinia' monster you control that monster gains 500 ATK then attach this card to a _**_**'Lyrical Luscinia' Xyz monster you control.**_

_**Feather Healing: Gain 200 LP X the total amount of Xyz material attach to all ****'Lyrical Luscinia' Xyz monster you control then attach this card to a 'Lyrical Luscinia' Xyz monster you control**_

_**Magical Crystal: (This card is treated as a 'Magician Girl' card)  
A 'Magician Girl' monster you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects until the end phase**_


End file.
